kristinalachagafandomcom-20200214-history
Kristina Lachaga
Kristina Lachaga Kristina Lachaga, "The Girl With The Big Pink Heart™", is an American Pop singer/songwriter. She was born November 2nd in Maryland. Kristina encourages her fans to #FollowYourHeartsDream™. Kristina became known as "The Girl With The Big Pink Heart™" when Justin Bieber picked her (the girl with the Big Heart - pink to be exact!) to be his "Baby" as he closed his show in Trenton, NJ on June 24th, the second concert date on his My World Tour in 2010. She said in an interview with The Baltimore Sun: "I think it really describes me and my personality," Lachaga said about the heart. "It was serendipitous, but I think it really came full circle." All of her social media accounts are @KristinaLachaga and since June 2017, Kristina's covers have over 2 million views across Instagram. Early Life Kristina Lachaga has had a love for music and performing since the age of three, and has extensively trained in voice, as well as in acting and dance. After placing 1st Runner-Up in the 2004 Philadelphia IMTA Competition, Kristina’s Pop vocal talent took her to NYC to compete at the summer IMTA Convention. This triple threat landed her first musical theater role in late 2004 in the mainstage production of “Annie” at the famed Bucks County Playhouse. More roles followed in many productions, including “State Fair,” “The Sound of Music,” “Seussical,” and “Gypsy,” in which Kristina played Baby Louise, working with Joyce DeWitt, star of “Three’s Company”. She has placed in many vocal competitions including 1st Runner-Up in the 2006 National American Miss NJ State Pageant, one of the Top 7 Teen Fiona Finalists in the 2009 SHREK The Musical on Broadway’s “Not Your Ordinary Princess Contest” (sponsored by Dreamworks and Nickelodeon - her video has been viewed over 14,000 times), and 1st place in Musical Theater at the 2012 NJ NATS. Kristina is most proud of performing as Baby Louise in the 2007-2008 National Tour of the Broadway Musical “Gypsy,” traveling to 47 states and Canada for 9 months. She has performed at Carnegie Hall at the 2011 New York Pops Holiday Concert and the New York Pops 29th Birthday Gala, honoring Broadway composers Lynn Ahrens and Stephen Flaherty. Off-Broadway she played Aquata in the pilot production of Disney’s The Little Mermaid Jr. She was also excited to do the Reading of “Clear and Bright” at The Theater Project. Kristina performed in the 2011 Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade during Savannah Outen’s performance of her single “No Place Like Here” on the Zhu Zhu Pets’ Float, and also recorded background vocals for the song. She also appeared on ABC’s “One Life to Live” and in Nickelodeon’s Big Time Rush Music Video for “Famous.” Career Kristina has shared the stage with many artists on the scene, including Olivia Holt, Skylar Stecker, Bea Miller, Shawn Hook, Heffron Drive (featuring Kendall Schmidt from Big Time Rush), and stars from Disney and Nickelodeon at concerts and events, including iHeartRadio's Z104.3 & Girls' Life magazine's Shawn Mendes and One Direction Concert Pre-Parties at Power Plant Live!, The Fillmore Charlotte, State Fair Meadowlands, the New York State Fair, Erie County Fair, Girls World Expo, Albany Back To School Expo, Ryan Seacrest Foundation's Seacrest Studios (Atlanta, GA & Charlotte, NC), Schenectady County SummerNight w/ Grammy-Nominated Special Guests Gin Blossoms, and more. Since June 2017, Kristina's covers and original songs have gained over 2 million views across Instagram. Having visited over 150 schools across the country spreading her #FollowYourHeartsDream™ and 'Sticks & Stones Anti-Bullying’ messages, "The Girl With The Big Pink Heart™" uses her voice to help give teens and tweens the confidence to explore their passions, work hard, and be themselves. Since the 2014 holiday season, Kristina has helped make Christmas wishes come true for some very deserving kids, working with the TODAY Show Toy Drive, Ronald McDonald House Charities, United Way, and Angels For Kids Foundation. Kristina, a former Girl Scout, has loved performing at G.I.R.L. 2017 (hosted by Girl Scouts of the USA in Columbus, OH), Girl Scout Cookie Rallies and Expos, as well as presenting a variety of workshops. She made her television performance debut on CBS/WBTV performing her single "R.S.V.P." -- inspired by Simon & Schuster/Aladdin MIX's book series You're Invited -- in Charlotte, NC's 2016 Novant Health Thanksgiving Day Parade. Music Original Music: Kristina has released 4 originals songs on Spotify, iTunes, Apple Music, TIDAL, and more. Won't Wait Forever - Single (released No Doubt - Single (released Calendar - Single (released R.S.V.P. - Single (released Kristina released her 1st official music video for her single "R.S.V.P." on February 24, 2017. She said at her July 2018 concert in Savannah, GA that her next single will be "Love You More." An unreleased original song has been featured in her YouTube videos and she has performed it at many concerts. Features: Kristina Lachaga was featured on Dan Toth's song "With A Little Love", which was released in December 2017. Covers: Kristina released her cover of Wham's "Last Christmas" on Spotify, iTunes, Apple Music, TIDAL, and more. Television Kristina made her television performance debut on CBS/WBTV performing her single "R.S.V.P." -- inspired by Simon & Schuster/Aladdin MIX's book series You're Invited -- in Charlotte, NC's 2016 Novant Health Thanksgiving Day Parade. Kristina has also performed in the 2011 Macy’s Thanksgiving Day Parade during Savannah Outen’s performance of her single “No Place Like Here” on the Zhu Zhu Pets’ Float, and also recorded background vocals for the song. She also appeared on ABC’s “One Life to Live” and in Nickelodeon’s Big Time Rush Music Video for “Famous.” Dance Kristina Lachaga performed in a Live Event for Kinect for X-Box with dancers Rachel Allen, Kevin Csolak, Teal DePaola, Jessie Masaitis, & Kurt Csolak in Times Square with recording artist Ne-Yo and UK rap artist, Lady Sovereign. Kristina Lachaga Facts: Kristina Lachaga Social Media and Official Website Official Website: http://kristinalachaga.com/ Instagram: @KristinaLachaga Facebook: @KristinaLachaga Twitter: @KristinaLachaga YouTube: @KristinaLachaga Snapchat: @KristinaLachaga Musical.ly/TikTok: @KristinaLachaga